Sakura
by Bebek goyeng
Summary: Sakura. satu nama yang membayangi hidupnya. membuatnya terus berfikir untuk apa ia hidup jika harus kehilangan separuh alasannya. Ino. satu nama yang membuatnya menoleh. Seseorang yang tak pernah dipikirnya akan muncul. keduanya berebut tempat untuk menguasai hatinya. sanggupkah ia terus berjalan? dan memilih teman perjalanan yang tepat? SaiXIno. dldr


**All cast milik Masashi, saya cuma numpang beken.**

 **Peringatan: Ketidakjelasan ada dimana-mana dan ending mungkin tidak sesuai harapan. silakan klik tombol back kalau merasa tidak puas. flame are welcomed. don't worry.**

 **Happy reading. ^^**

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas pasien yang ditekuninya.

"Masih lama?"

Ia mendongak mendengar suara itu, sosok tegap dengan iris ebony berdiri di hadapannya. Setelan jas yang dikenakan menjadi bukti kalau laki-laki itu tidak memilih pulang ke apartemennya selepas jam kantor.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, duduklah,"

Sang tamu hanya mengangguk lalu menggeser salah satu kursi di hadapannya. Sementara si pemilik ruangan kembali menekuni pekerjannya. Tak berselang lama, ia menutup map, lalu melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi ia kenakan.

"Mau minum sesuatu? Moegi bisa memesankannya untukmu."

"Tidak perlu."

Keduanya kembali diam. Pemilik ruangan membereskan tumpukan clipboard pasien dan sang tamu dengan kesibukannya menginspeksi ruang kerja tempatnya duduk. Ia sempat berfikir betapa membosankannya ruangan itu, ia tidak melihat sedikitpun perubahan tata letak di dalamnya sejak pertama kali memasukinya hampir delapan tahun lalu. Sasuke, dokter sekaligus sahabatnya hanya menambahkan satu bingkai foto bergambar dua orang gadis berpakaian pasien tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Ia mengenal keduanya, tentu saja.

"Bagaimana perkembangan risetmu?"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu, diam sejenak lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Seperti biasa, belum ada perkembangan berarti," jawabnya tak bersemangat, itu memang benar. Penelitian terkait kanker kemih masih jarang dilakukan. Saat ini dokter lebih _concern_ mengembangkan pengobatan untuk kanker serviks dan payudara, itu karena kasus keduanya lebih umum ditemukan.

Dilihatnya laki-laki beriris ebony itu mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo," ucapnya sambil berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya hampir tiga jam lalu itu, "Semoga belum terlalu sore."

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke mengawasi sahabatnya menuang sake pada gelas kecil di atas pondasi. Sebuah nama terukir di belakang gelas itu. Nama yang sangat berarti. Nama yang hanya dengan mengingatnya Sasuke menjadi sepuluh kali lebih emosiaonal dari yang seharusnya.

"Sudah lima tahun, Sakura," gumaman sosok itu menarik atensi. Ia berdiri tegak agak kebelakang, memberi ruang bagi sahabatnya untuk 'bercengkrama' dengan sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku, janjiku dulu, aku belum bisa menepatinya."

Sasuke tahu, rasa sakit yang diterimanya tidak seberapa dibanding apa yang dialami sosok itu.

Keheningan mengalir diantara keduanya. Cukup lama hingga Sasuke sadar langit mulai temaram di atas mereka.

"Sai," panggilnya, "Ayo, kita masih harus mengunjungi anak-anak."

Sai, laki-laki dengan bahu bergetar itu tampak mengusap sudut matanya cepat. Ia mencium nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang sangat dicintainya dengan penuh takzim.

"Kami akan datang lagi, beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

Sasuke memilih beringsut menjauh selagi Sai berpamitan pada sang istri. Ia sudah melihat moment menyakitkan itu puluhan kali. Dan sebanyak itu pula ia merasa bersalah. Harusnya, sebagai dokter yang bertanggungjawab atas Sakura, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik, atau setidaknya, membiarkan pasangan itu bahagia sedikit lebih lama. Tapi ia bukan Tuhan, bahkan setelah semua upaya, ia tetap harus mengaku kalah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya begitu Sai berjalan mendekati tempat mobil mereka terpakir.

Sai mengangguk lemah mendengar teguran Sasuke. Ia tahu tanpa bertanyapun Sasuke paham keadaannya. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan.

"Kalau merasa pening, sebaiknya kau ikut aku, mobilmu biar Genma yang mengambilnya."

Sai menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu lebih dulu memasuki mobilnya. Mereka akan menuju tempat menitipan pasien anak-anak penderita kanker. Rumah singgah itu dibangun setahun sebelum kematian Sakura. Dulu, tidak banyak orang mau menempati rumah singgah itu. Tapi sekarang, mereka bahkan dengan berat hati harus menolak beberapa pasien yang dianggap masih cukup mampu menyewa penginapan ataupun rumah sakit saat harus menjalani pengobatan.

"Hallo Shion, apa kau di sana?"

Sebuah suara yg amat dikenalnya menyahut dari seberang.

"Ya, aku bersamanya. Kami sampai sepuluh menit lagi. Okay."

Klik. telfon diputus. Setiap tahun, mereka memperingati kematian Sakura dengan do'a bersama. Sakura adalah contoh nyata bagaimana survivor kanker bisa bahagia hingga akhir hayatnya. Sakura bahkan masih bisa menyelesaikan proyek tour yang menjadi impiannya dan merancang sendiri pembangunan rumah singgah hingga tuntas. Padahal saat itu, ia sudah kehabisan semua rambut dan nyaris setiap hari dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tapi itulah Sakura.

Tin... tinnn...

Suara klakson dari sebelah membuyarkan lamunannya, ia menoleh, dilihatnya Sai memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum ke rumah singgah. Sasuke sempat ingin bertanya kemana namun di urungkannya. Ia hanya mengangguk menanggapi isyarat Sai. Sesaat kemudian, mobil Sai melaju cepat mendahuluinya. Meninggalkannya dengan helaan nafas berat. Ia tidak suka melihat Sai depresi. Bukan berarti ia amat peduli atau mengidap fetish terhadap hubungan bromance, ia hanya merasa gagal setiap kali mendapati Sai terlihat putus asa . Ia yakin, setelah kematian Sakura ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Sai benar-benar tersenyum.

Sai sudah bermetamorfosis, menjadi lebih tertutup dan workaholic. Setidaknya itu juga penilaian Shion yang bekerja di perusahaannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, bekerja, mungkin saja sudah menjadi terapi baginya. Sasuke sendiri tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk menyelamatkan Sai dari kegilaannya. Ia bukan ahli jiwa, ia tak begitu paham tentang depresi yang mungkin saja dialami sahabatnya.

* * *

"Mana Sai? Kukira kau bersamanya." Suara Shion tidak terlalu terdengar diantara riuh canda anak-anak penghuni rumah singgah. Beberapa memanggilnya lantang, beberapa yang lain hanya memamerkan senyum malu-malu.

"Ia bilang ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat," ucapnya sambil membawa kardus roti menuju dapur. Shion dengan kardus yang sama mengekori dari belakang, "Jam berapa mau dimulai? Kita perlu lilin."

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya," ucap Shion sambil menarik laci cekatan, lalu melempar sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sasuke menangkap itu dengan cepat. Lilin. "Kau selalu cepat, seperti biasa."

"Terimakasih, dokter," ucapnya dengan senyum dibuat-buat, "Aku sangat terkesan dengan pujianmu."

Sasuke hanya memamerkan smirk andalannya mendengar ucapan sinis Shion. Mereka -Shion, Sasuke dan Sakura- sudah bersama sejak masih sekolah dasar. Meski kemudian Sasuke harus pindah ke Suna untuk menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atas dan kuliahnya, saat bertemu mereka kembali seperti sahabat.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang," gumaman Shion mengalihkan atensi Sasuke yang tengah menyusun lilin di atas piring. "Aku merindukannya, kau tahu..., rasanya, aku masih melihatnya tersenyum di ujung ranjangku."

"Shion."

"Aku bahkan belum bisa membuatkan bubur yang enak untuknya."

"Sudahlah."

"Dia bilang, dia akan selalu bahagia, jadi aku harus melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi-."

Sasuke mencengkram sisi meja kuat untuk menahan ledakan dalam dirinya. Shion sedang sesenggukan di depan westafel -membelakanginya. Membuatnya ingin marah karena setiap kali mereka berkumpul hanya akan ada airmata. Ia tahu, Sakura tidak pernah menginginkan ini.

"Dia selalu bilang, aku terlalu lemah pada orang lain. Aku terlalu mudah kasihan dan tidak punya pendirian..."

"Anak-anak bisa melihatmu, berhentilah menangis." gumam Sasuke tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti Sasuke," Shion mengusap airmatanya cepat, "Selama lima belas tahun, tidak satu kalipun Sakura mengeluh sakit. Dia sehat, sangat sehat sampai..."

"Nii-chan?"

keduanya menoleh bersamaan, Hikaru, bocah manis dengan mata bulat itu memandang mereka bergantian. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan.

"Shion-nee sedang latihan drama. Itu untuk promosi di perusahaannya," ucap Sasuke cepat sebelum Hikaru bertanya apa yang terjadi di dapur mereka, "ini sedikit rumit, tapi orang dewasa melakukan banyak hal untuk mendapatkan uang."

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan survivor kanker itu. Pandangan Hikaru kembali jatuh pada Shion yang masih sibuk membersihkan sisa airmatanya.

"Nee-chan tidak apa-apa, seperti yang Sasuke-nii bilang. Ini hanya untuk iklan."

Shion tertawa garing demi melengkapi kebodohannya.

Hikaru mengangguk, "Baiklah," ujarnya kemudian, "Tapi apa Nee-chan sudah selesai? Kami sudah berkumpul di depan."

"Tentu, bisa bantu bawa lilinnya?"

Sasuke mengangsurkan dua buah piring kecil berisi lilin yang langsung disambut penuh senyuman oleh Hikaru.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka kalau acaranya segera dimulai."

"Anak pintar." ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut bocah itu.

Hikaru mengangguk lalu berlari keluar. Meninggalkan mereka kembali dalam keheningan.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, Shion," gumamnya dengan suara bergetar, "kita semua kehilangan, kau tahu itu."

"Ma-maaf."

* * *

 **TBC**

Yosh, MC pertama SaixIno. jangan salah paham teman-teman. meskipun fict ini berjudul 'Sakura' sakura tidak akan pernah muncul secara nyata. kenapa? karena dia sudah meninggal. hiks jadi ini fict saixino yaa.. bukan sasusaku. xd

ngomong2, ada yang pernah nonton drakor Scent of a woman? yang pemeran utamanya kena kanker kemih. Yoop, ini saya buat based on drama itu, setting setelah kematian tokoh utamanya-di sini sakura. saya benar-benar ingin tahu, apa yg terjadi setelah kematian tokoh utama wanita. apakah tokoh utama pria dan dokter yang sama-sama sangat mencintainya bisa move on atau justru hidup dalam bayang2 tokoh utama wanita? maka jadilah fict ini.

um, saya belum tahu ini akan berakhir di chapt. berapa, saya akan mengabarinya segera. okee..

terimakasih sudah membaca. jgn lupa tinggalkan pesan.

salam sayang - Beb


End file.
